Forum:Image all screwy
Hi there I have an issue with freeciv, i made a fresh install of arch linux x64 with an ATI RS780 Graphics Card using the open-source driver radeonhd, and unless i refresh the window by moving the map or something like that i get this http://yfrog.com/59201002201828371280x800sp The issue might be due to the graphic card but everything works fine ... any ideas ? Thanks ---- Kernigh writes: One of these workarounds might work. * Try hiding and restoring the window. * Try running xrefresh. Command is xrefresh * Try starting or stopping xcompmgr. Command is xcompmgr & or pkill -x xcompmgr You might try to adjust the "AccelMethod" setting of the radeonhd driver, if such adjustment might solve your issue. To do this, read man radeonhd to learn about the setting, then create a small /etc/X11/xorg.conf file with only five lines. For example, this would set "AccelMethod" to "exa". Section "Device" Identifier "d" Driver "radeonhd" Option "AccelMethod" "exa" EndSection After you edit xorg.conf, restart the X server. If you use 'startx' to start the X server, then quit and run 'startx' again. If you have graphical login, then logout, then press Control+Alt+BackSpace to restart the X server. If you create xorg.conf but get no benefit, remember to delete xorg.conf to restore the default settings. You might also try reading http://www.x.org/wiki/radeonhd If you have this issue with Freeciv, but never with any other program, then this might be bug in Freeciv. If so, then I have no idea how to fix such bug. --Kernigh 01:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hiding and restoring the window makes it worse, but it can be cleared by moving the map around, xrefresh an xcompmgr have no effect, i installed gnome hoping this was due to the WM but it also had no effect. "AccelMethod" "exa" was already enabled on my xorg.conf, however disabling AIGLX did reduced the problem, but i allways get that wierd effect when i open the City menu window ... here's my xorg.conf : Section "ServerLayout" Identifier "X.org Configured" Screen 0 "Screen0" 0 0 InputDevice "Mouse0" "CorePointer" InputDevice "Keyboard0" "CoreKeyboard" # Option "AIGLX" "true" EndSection Section "Files" ModulePath "/usr/lib/xorg/modules" FontPath "/usr/share/fonts/misc" FontPath "/usr/share/fonts/100dpi:unscaled" FontPath "/usr/share/fonts/75dpi:unscaled" FontPath "/usr/share/fonts/TTF" FontPath "/usr/share/fonts/Type1" EndSection Section "Module" Load "extmod" Load "glx" Load "dbe" Load "dri" Load "dri2" Load "drm EndSection Section "InputDevice" Identifier "Keyboard0" Driver "kbd" EndSection Section "InputDevice" Identifier "Mouse0" Driver "mouse" Option "Protocol" "auto" Option "Device" "/dev/input/mice" Option "ZAxisMapping" "4 5 6 7" EndSection Section "Monitor" Identifier "Monitor0" VendorName "Monitor Vendor" ModelName "Monitor Model" EndSection Section "Device" Identifier "Card0" Driver "radeonhd" VendorName "ATI Technologies Inc" BoardName "RS780M/RS780MN HD 3200 Graphics" BusID "PCI:1:5:0" Option "AccelMethod" "exa" Option "DRI" "on" Option "XAANoOffscreenPixmaps" "true" EndSection Section "Screen" Identifier "Screen0" Device "Card0" Monitor "Monitor0" SubSection "Display" Viewport 0 0 Depth 24 EndSubSection EndSection Section "Extensions" Option "Composite" "Enable" EndSection Section "DRI" Group "video" Mode 0666 EndSection This looks like Freeciv 2.1.x -- can you confirm? Which version is it precisely? There's a similar-looking report at Forum:Bad graphics in 2.2. No idea what's going on. -- JTN 21:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) This as nothing to do with freeciv ... its system wide but only on certain applications I have also no idea on what might the problem be.. i changed drivers still get the same thing ...